Un coin du ciel
by sweetmeli
Summary: Missing moment de la fin du tome 3. Peeta est de retour dans un district 12 détruit, auprès d'une Katniss tout aussi détruite. Comment sa présence va-t-elle aider la jeune femme à se reconstruire ? Il suffira peut-être d'une simple balade dans la forêt..


Bonjour tout le monde ! VOici mon premier texte sur Hunger games et plus particulièrement sur Katniss et Peeta, couple qui m'obsède complètement depuis que j'ai lu les livres. lol

La fin du troisième tome m'ayant frustré par le peu de détail qu'ils donnent sur leur reconstruction à tous les deux, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit moment qui se passe quelques semaines après le retour de Peeta au district douze. D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être me lancer dans une fic longue qui couvrira cette période parce qu'il y aurait tellement de chose à en dire ! Mais c'Est à voir...

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FOF, sur le thème Paradis, qu'il fallait écrire en une heure. SI vous voulez plus de détail ou si vous avez envie de nous rejoindre pour la prochaine nuit ou tout autre jeu, vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé ! :)**

J'espère que vous aimerez, comme c'est mon premier écrit sur ce couple je me croise les doigts pour ne pas m'être planté royalement, et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

**Un coin du ciel **

Je l'avais suivi dans la forêt, j'ignore au juste pour quelle raison. Juste que je trouvais étrange qu'il s'aventure seul dans les bois, lui qui n'en avait vraiment pas l'habitude.

Et puis, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de toute façon. Mes journées sont mornes et ternes. Elles se ressemblent toutes et la seule chose qui m'empêche de me laisser sombrer, c'est lui. Ses visites matinales sont la lumière des mes journées et je me demande chaque fois pourquoi il ne passe pas plus de temps avec moi.

Il est aussi seul que moi, je le sais. Pourtant, il ne vient me voir que quelques minutes par jour. Quelques minutes qui me permettent de tenir vingt-quatre heures de plus, jusqu'à sa prochaine visite...

Alors quand je l'ai vu partir, je ne me suis pas posée de question. Même si j'essaie de me faire croire que je le suis pour sa simple sécurité, Peeta n'a pas l'habitude de la forêt; il pourrait se blesser ou être attaqué par un animal sauvage; je sais que je me mens.

Je crois qu'en fait, j'y ai simplement vu une façon de passer un peu plus de temps en sa compagnie. Même s'il ne le sait pas.

Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il apprenne le besoin dévorant que j'aie de lui. Quelques mois auparavant il en aurait été ravi, mais à présent, je crois qu'il en aurait peur. Ça me fait peur à moi aussi.

Le plus discrètement possible, je continue à m'enfoncer plus loin entre les arbres, sur les traces de Peeta. Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas difficile à suivre, marchant toujours comme s'il pesait des tonnes. Cela me rappelle des souvenirs, des moments vécus dans l'arène avec Peeta que je m'efforce d'oublier.

Habituellement, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ne peux m'empêcher de les revivre.

Encore et encore.

Les yeux d'un bleu éclatant de Peeta qui aparaisse à travers le feuillage et la terre.

Le bruit de ses pas à mes côtés, oh combien exaspérant mais rassurant aussi parce que je sais au moins qu'il est avec moi.

La couleur que prenne que ses cheveux sous le soleil.

Ses mains grandes et fortes qui touchent la terre alors qu'il fait semblant de m'aider à trouver la piste des animaux.

Aucun de ses souvenirs n'est négatif... c'est même tout le contraire, mais ils restent teintés de la tristesse, de la colère et surtout de la peur que je ressentais dans l'arène.

Pour repousser les sentiments négatifs, je fixe mon regard sur Peeta, qui se rapproche petit à petit de moi. Ou plutôt, c'est moi qui me rapproche de lui. Même s'il ne semble pas savoir où il se rend exactement, il marche d'un pas déterminé. Il s'arrête parfois quelques instants, observe les arbres devant lui, juge de la position du soleil, puis reprend sa route.

Et je comprends soudain: il cherche quelque chose ! J'ignore exactement quoi, mais c'est plutôt évident. Peeta a un but précis, mais il n'a aucune idée de comment l'atteindre. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas demander de l'aider ? Il sait pourtant que je connais la forêt comme le fond de ma poche! J'aurais été ravie de lui rendre ce service et de passer ce temps avec lui.

Nous aurions pu marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, peut-être même qu'il m'aurait pris la main. Nous aurions discuté. Il m'aurait souri et il m'aurait fait sourire.

Mais de toute évidence, ma présence le répugne. Je sers les poings de colère. Pourquoi est-il revenu alors ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il rejoint ici ? Il aurait pu aller n'importe où mais il a décidé de revenir au district douze et de reprendre sa maison juste en face de la mienne.

Aussi égocentrique que cela semble être, j'avais cru pendant quelques jours qu'il était revenu pour moi. J'avais espéré que quelqu'un sur cette Terre ait envie d'être avec moi et si une personne m'avait aimé d'une façon absolue et incompréhensible, c'était Peeta Mellark.

Son amour me manque. Sa présence me manque. J'ai envie de retrouver le garçon des pains, mais il faut me rendre à l'évidence: lui aussi est mort. Comme trop de personne que j'aime, le Capitole me l'a enlevé.

J'ai une pensée pour Prim et comme à chaque fois que je pense à elle, un étau me serre le coeur.

Prim aurait voulu revenir ici, elle aurait voulu me suivre, j'en suis persuadée, mais je l'en aurais empêché. Elle était destinée à de grande chose. Mon petit canard. Si intelligente, si perspicace. Je peux presque entendre sa voix dans ma tête:

"Bien sûr que le garçon des pains n'existe plus Katniss... après tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est normal qu'on ne soit plus tout à fait les mêmes. Mais il reste quelque chose de lui en Peeta, j'en suis certaine. Comme il reste quelque chose de la Katniss qui chassait dans les bois et faisait du braconage en toi. Et peut-être qu'ensemble, vous allez réussir à les retrouver."

Oui, c'est tout à fait le genre de commentaires sensés que Prim m'aurait fait.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

Je sursaute à la voix de Peeta. Je pose mon regard sur lui: il s'est tourné vers moi et il me fixe, interrogateur. Il ne semble pas fâché de me voir là, mais je rougis quand même de m'être fait prendre en flagrant déli d'espionnage.

-Je... je pensais à Prim, avouai-je dans un chuchotement.

-C'est bien. Que tu arrives à sourire en pensant à elle.

Un long silence embarassé suit son affirmation.

-Et... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu me suivais ? demande-t-il, un petit sourire moqueur étirant ses lèvres.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, refusant de répondre.

-Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? Tu as envie de mourir ou quoi ?

-Mourir ? répéte-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce que je veux dire.

-Tu aurais pu te perdre et ne jamais retrouver ton chemin. Tu aurais pu tomber, te blesser et finir par mourir au bout de ton sang. Tu aurais pu être attaqué par un animal.

Ma voix se casse et je me tais, horrifiée par tout ce qui aurait pu arriver à Peeta.

-Alors tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Son ton est tendre, mais surpris aussi, comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.

-Bien sûr. On se protège l'un l'autre, tu te souviens ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que... parce que je ne veux pas... je ne pourrais pas supporter... pas toi aussi...

Mes idées s'embrouillent et je n'arrive pas à placer un mot correctement. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour le faire de toute façon.

Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration, tentant de retrouver mon calme. Je sens alors une douce caresse. La main de Peeta replace une mèche de mes cheveux et je retiens mon souffle. Il y a des jours... que dis-je, des semaines que personne ne m'a touché ainsi.

-Je crois que je vais devoir encore une fois remplir les blancs, murmure-t-il, tout près de mon oreille.

Je hoche la tête sans ouvrir les yeux, mon coeur se débattant dans ma poitrine. J'ai trop peur de briser cet instant et en même temps, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de laisser cela aller plus loin. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me serre contre lui, mais d'un autre côté, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai s'il le fait.

Allez Peeta. Prends-moi dans tes bras, montre-moi que je compte toujours pour toi.

Non. Ne le fais pas.

Si. Fais-le. Fais-le.

-C'est difficile pour toi d'accepter ce que tu ressens... et encore plus d'en parler. Réel ou pas réel ?

J'hésite un instant, puis réponds:

-Réel.

La main de Peeta retombe le long de son corps et il recule d'un pas. J'ouvre les yeux, déçue.

-J'essayais de trouver le lac dont tu m'as parlé, celui où tu te rendais avant avec ton père, dit-il alors d'une voix basse.

-Le lac ? répétè-je en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils. Pourquoi voulais-tu aller au lac ? Tu ne sais même pas nager !

Peeta hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire qui me semble nostalgique.

-De la façon dont tu en avais parlé, ça me semblait être un coin de paradis... et je me suis dit que ce serait agréable d'avoir un tel endroit où aller quand je ne me sens pas bien. Enfin... si je réussis à le trouver !

-Oh ! Tu es sur le bon chemin, mais il te reste encore une heure de marche avant d'y arriver. Alors bonne chance !

Je fais mine de m'en aller, espérant qu'il me retienne. D'une façon ou d'une autre, et qu'il le veuille ou non, je ne le laisserai pas seul.

-Katniss ! Attends !

Je m'arrête, mais ne me retourne pas, priant pour qu'il dise les mots que j'ai besoind'entendre.

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? J'aurais bien besoin d'un guide qui connaît la forêt...

Je fais semblant d'y réfléchir.

-D'accord... mais c'est seulement parce que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses embrocher par un sanglier, dis-je en lui faisant face.

Je vois l'air horrifié de Peeta et j'ai un petit rire.

-Allez, viens monsieur l'explorateur.

Je passe devant lui, nous ouvrant le chemin. Nous marchons en silence, mais ça ne me dérange pas. C'est un silence paisible, agréable. Je réalise que pour la première fois depuis... depuis que Prim m'a quitté, je me sens véritablement bien, pleine de quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à l'espoir.

J'ai un désir soudain et brûlant de bâtir de nouveau souvenir avec Peeta. Une envie irrépressible d'apprendre à connaître celui qu'il est devenu. Un besoin urgent de retrouver une petite partie de ce qu'il a été.

Et lorsque Peeta accélère le pas pour se retrouver à ma hauteur et que sa main effleure doucement la mienne comme pour me demander la permission, je comprends que je n'ai pas besoin contrairement à lui d'un endroit où aller lorsque tout va mal. Je possède déjà un petit coin du ciel.

Peeta est le seul refuge dont j'ai besoin.

J'ai retrouvé le garçon des pains, celui qui sait me redonner espoir lorsque plus rien ne va, et je ne le laisserai plus partir parce que je sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui que je pourrai commençer à avancer.

J'accepte son offre et j'entrelace ses doigts aux miens, les serrant de toutes mes forces pour que plus jamais il ne m'échappe.


End file.
